danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Ais Wallenstein
|-| Level 6 = | Status = Alive | Relatives = Aria Valenstein Father | Magic = Ariel | Weapon = Desperate | Light Novel = Volume 1 Volume 1 (Sword Oratoria) | Manga = Chapter 1 Chapter 1 (Sword Oratoria) | Anime = Episode 1 | Japanese Voice = Oonishi Saori}} Aiz Valenstein, also known as the Sword Princess, is a First-Class Adventurer and a key member of the Loki Familia. Among the small fraction of First-Class Adventurers, she is considered one of the strongest. Appearance Aiz is considered a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a slender body. She can usually be spotted with knight-like outfit consisting of a metal headband while wearing a blue backless outfit and metal leg plate. Personality Aiz is a quiet and silent person who doesn't talk much, and is bad at expressing her feelings through words. Aiz shown to be serious and merciless toward monsters during her missions in the dungeon, but unlike her teammate, Bete, she doesn't look down on the weak. Aiz is believed to be an airhead, namely due to her quiet nature. Aiz is very strong-willed, doing everything to reach her goal---"to become even stronger". Aiz appears to be somewhat clueless toward people confessing their love toward her, and rejects anyone asking for courtship. She also tends to react violently whenever someone does anything remotely perverted to her (For example, her Goddess Loki). History Aiz entered Loki’s Familia at the age of 7. In the underground dungeon she carried everybody’s luggage. Aiz was able to reach Level 2 within a year, and became the fastest person to reach Level 2 at that time, until Bell Cranel broke that record and they make up each other. Plot DanMachi Volume 1 When Bell was cornered by a Minotaur and was facing a near-death experience, Aiz came and defeated it. In the evening, she went to the Hostess of Fertility to have a celebration regarding the completion of an expedition with Loki Familia. Little did she know that he was there. Soon, a beastman youth started talking bad about the boy she saved, The boy, after hearing it, ran out of the restaurant. Seeing him and hearing his name, she too followed him out but stopped at the entrance while seeing the boy disappear. Loki came along to rest on her, but feeling Loki touching her body uncomfortable, she gave the Goddess a slap. During the time Loki and Freya had a meeting, she was brought along since Loki wanted to date her. While the meeting was held, she just stood there quietly waiting and gazing at the two Goddesses. Shortly after, Freya suddenly left the place, and she just stared out the window while leaving Loki in a state of confusion. While on the date with Loki, there heard the news of the escaped monsters from Eina and the guild members. With Loki asking Aiz to help, they did assist in defeating the monsters except the Silverback. Enquiring of the Silverback, they heard it was killed by one hit by a white haired boy. Then, Aiz saw the boy running past her carrying a girl in his arms. Volume 3 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen Flomel to give her a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. Bell fought back against the adventurers and Hestia realized that they seemed to be testing his strength. After fighting back against the adventurers, Bell sees Allen attack Aiz and quickly uses Firebolt at him. The resulting Firebolt covered the area in fire. Satisfied, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat while saying that they would report his growth to their master. Volume 5 Bell, Lili, and Welf head down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose when consciousness when Aiz saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During breakfast the following day Bell is served a sweet fruit making him leave as he didn't like extremely sweet food. While walking around Aiz appeared and asked about him. Bell made an excuse that he was looking for the entrance to the 19th Floor and Aiz apparently seemed to believe it. Aiz asks if she is a bother to which Bell accidentally lets slip that he was happy that she was with him and quickly tries to hide it. Aiz calls Bell by his name for the first time, making him even more joyous on the inside. However, Hestia appeared to ruin the moment and drag Bell off. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. Volume 6 At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell met Hermes, Asfi, Takemikazuchi, and Mikoto. As they were busy talking, everyone in the room was captivated by Freya and Ottar's entrance. Hermes, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto quickly averted their gazes to prevent themselves from being captivated by her beauty while Asfi didn't even bother to look. After looking around the banquet, Freya's gaze turned to Bell and she walked over to him. Freya asked him if he could show her a dream that night but Hestia quickly rejected her offer and snapped Bell out of Freya's beauty. Ottar bowed to them as they left and Loki approached with Aiz soon after. Loki wore a suit while Aiz wore a green dress which captivated Bell instantly and he thought that her beauty rivaled Freya's own beauty. Loki complained to Hestia about her entrance being shadowed by Freya while Aiz talked with Bell. Hestia noticed that Loki was wearing a suit and took the opportunity to make a jab at her flat chest. This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into a argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. Overwhelmed by the rich atmosphere of the banquet, Bell took a moment to rest near a balcony. While there he overheard bits of a conversation between Hyacinthus and Zanis Lustra with his improved senses. He is then approached by Hermes who was wondering if Bell was going to dance. He asked Bell whether he had a girl in mind and Bell's gaze fell on Aiz. Hermes saw this and a smirk formed on his face. Hermes dragged Bell across the room to Aiz against his will. Hestia and Loki were still in the midst of an argument and Aiz didn't know what to do. Seeing Bell and Hermes approach, she left the two Gods to talk with them. Bell was horrified when Hermes asked Aiz to a dance and Aiz herself didn't know what to do. She was about to decline his offer when Hermes made up an excuse of having something to do and forced Bell to ask her for a dance instead of him. Bell was extremely nervous but managed to ask Aiz to dance with him, which she happily accepted. Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony. Across the room, Freya was also unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of minotaur into the banquet, to which he replied that it was impossible. Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared. Apollo announced to those gathered that he was planning on challenging Hestia to a War Game. Hestia, realizing that the whole fight in the bar was staged, became angry and quickly dragged Bell out of the banquet before anything else happened. Sword Oratoria Volume 1 On the way back from the Loki Familia expedition, Aiz rushed to defeat the minotaurs that went into the upper floors because of them. On the 5th Floor, she finds a minotaur cornering Bell and saves him. She asked him if he was all right but an embarrassed Bell ran off screaming, surpring her. Bete, who had run up to the floor with her, laughed at the scene. Volume 2 The day after the Monsterphilia, Aiz was in the inner garden of the Loki Familia home, readjusting her stance with her sword. While she was practicing, Lefiya appeared and asked about her sword skills, to which she told her that she learned from her father. As she asked more about her parents, Riveria appeared and took Lefiya back to her studies. Later that morning, Aiz made her way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Upon arriving she encounters Bete who was concerned with what he said to her while drunk. She greets him and makes her way over to a table to eat breakfast with Tiona and Lefiya. Tiona asked her if she had anything to do to which she revealed that she needed to go to the dungeon to make up the 40,000,000 valis she owed to the Goibniu Familia for destroying a sword that she borrowed during the Monsterphilia. The three decide to head to the dungeon and invited Tione to come with them. She was reluctant to go with them until Tiona brought up that they were planning on asking Finn to come with them. Upon hearing that Tione's mood instantly changed and she agreed to come along. Finn agreed to come along with them and Riveria joined as well. The dungeon exploration group met up at the Babel at the determined time and entered the dungeon. The strength of their party easily allowed them to get to Rivira on the 18th Floor within no time. Upon arriving, they noticed that the city was in an uproar and learn that a murder happened at Villy's inn. The party made its way there but couldn't get close due to the crowd. Finn forced his way through the crowd and Tione tried to follow but was forced out. Concerned about Finn, Tione threatened the crowd and they opened up a path for the party to go through. Inside of the inn, the party reached the room and found the dead body along with the inn owner Villy and Bors Elder. Bors expressed his annoyance at the Loki Familia and the Freya Familia for thinking they could do anything they want but didn't try to kick them out. Villy explained the situation, revealing that the dead man was wearing full plate armor hiding his face and was with a woman that hid her face. Finn quickly realized what their intentions were causing Lefiya to go red from the thought. Aiz was concerned that Lefiya had suddenly gone red and asked her about it but she told her to not worry about it. While those assembled discussed the situation, Bors had a vial of Status Thief brought to find out who the dead man was. Riveria and Aiz read the dead man's status and revealed that he was named Hashana Dorlia and was from the Ganesha Familia. Alarmed at the information, Bors revealed to them that Hashana was a Level 4, which would mean that the killer was a Level 5 or higher. Finn had everyone on the 18th Floor assemble in front of the inn. The split to check everyone though the women wanted Finn to check them. While checking people Aiz spotted Lulune Lui acting suspicious and chased after her and Lefiya followed. Lulune was fearful of getting murdered and revealed to them that she met Hashana earlier to receive a pack from him to take to the surface. She showed them the contents of the pack which was an green orb with what appeared to be a baby monster inside of it. Aiz reacted strangely to the orb and almost collapsed. At this point the hooded woman unleashed her monsters on the town while she confronted Aiz. The woman, Levis, revealed that she escaped being found by wearing the skin of the dead man over her face. She then mistook Aiz for Aria and attacked her. Aiz drew the battle away from Lefiya and Lulune and told them to go help the others. Aiz and Levis fought each other and Levis gained the upper hand even with Aiz using Ariel. Aiz tried to convince her that she wasn't Aria but Levis wouldn't listen after seeing her magic, stating that it was Aria's magic. She was about to defeat Aiz when Finn and Riveria intervened. Riveria used her magic to make her move and Finn knocked Levis away with a punch to her face. Levis judged their strength as Level 6 and retreated with the green orb. The party decided to retreat except for Aiz who wanted to fight some monsters. She was still in shock about how Levis easily handled her without difficulty. Finn agreed to her request as long as she went with Riveria. Aiz and Riveria continued on and Aiz defeated a Floor Boss by herself. On their way back, Aiz and Riveria encountered a collapsed Bell. Riveria checks on him and figures out that he caused a mind zero after using magic too much. Aiz recognized him immediately, causing Riveria to ask her who he was. She explained the whole incident at the Hostess of Fertility and her desire to apologize to him. Riveria suggested that she should give him a lap pillow and headed off to the surface to leave the two alone together. Aiz took her words and gave Bell a lap pillow while defending him from monsters that tried to attack them. Bell woke up a little while later and mistook her for his mother and an illusion before realizing the situation. He quickly became red and embarrassed, causing him to run from her at high speed. Aiz was surprised and sadness filled her as she stared after the passageway that Bell disappeared into. Volume 4 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen Flomel to give Aiz a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. However, Aiz soon recognizes them as not that many people could fight against her and hold their ground. Allen warned her that she would regret it if she went against that person's will and adds that she should go and die during the Loki Familia expedition the next day. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers unsuccessfully try to defeat her and he calls her a beast in terms of power. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat after seeing how powerful Bell's Firebolt had become. Magic |Ariel | * This magic allows the power of the wind to focus around the body and weapon to act both as offense and defense. ** Grants godspeed and be able to cut apart everything for offense. ** Deflects things that are normally indefensible, corrosive liquids for example, for defense. * Chant Text : [''' ''']. }} Trivia *Aiz is rumoured to have rejected 1000 requests to have a courtship with her. *Aiz's favorite food is Jagamarukun. Category:Loki Familia Category:Adventurers